


The Secrets We Keep

by BoBoMALEC



Category: Leverage, NCIS
Genre: Abby Sciuto Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, Badass Eliot Spencer, Bottom Tony DiNozzo, Competent Tony DiNozzo, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Protective Eliot Spencer, Team as Family, Timothy McGee Bashing, Ziva David Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoBoMALEC/pseuds/BoBoMALEC
Summary: When the team finds out about a relationship between their resident film fanatic and an ex-convicted felon. They jump to conclusions which leads to trouble for all. When the Leverage team is involved craziness ensues.





	The Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting on a new story, but I couldn't help myself. I'll be updating my others stories soon. I just had an idea and wanted to start creating more to enjoy!!

The bullpen was quiet except for the rustling of papers of the lead MRCT team finishing up the case file dealing with their earlier encounter with a convicted felon that turned into a suicide bomber. Tony had been the closest to the man having come in from the side entrance of the pier warehouse and ended up being yards away from the man. The rest of the team had only escaped with minor concussions and a few cuts and scrapes.

Once he saw the man's hand twitch he had immediately started making his way back towards the exit but hadn't made it far enough. Luckily enough he had managed to stay conscious even though the shrapnel from the bomb had embedded itself into the back of his forearms and back. He couldn't remember when the ambulance had arrived and when he had been transported to Bethesda.

After the shrapnel had been removed and bandages had been wrapped, everyone had been cleared they had headed back to the yard to put their reports in and then leave. Tony had taken the brunt of the injuries, but that wouldn't stop him, after all, he was a Dinozzo. The now bandaged and bruised male had finished with his report when the phone's shrill ring cut through the silence in the bullpen.

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo" Tony's usual enthusiastic reply now sounded dull and monotonic. The team didn't bother to look up assuming he was tired.  
"What's his name John" this time the team did glance at the Italian hearing the change of tone in his voice. Tony ignored them and went about gathering his things to leave.

"Send him up and say hello to Sammy for me" with that Tony hung up the phone and pulled out his gun and badge from his top drawer and slid them onto his belt. Tony grabbed his backpack having to remember not to sling it over his damaged back and placed his case files onto Gibbs' desk ignoring said man and his team as a soft ding was heard signifying the opening of the doors. A worried man with chiseled features, shoulder length hair, and a muscled body strode out of the elevator and towards the young Italian who met him halfway.

"I heard what happened. You alright Darlin?" the man asked surprising the rest of the team with how he greeted Tony and shocking them with the tenderness he used when grasping Tony's face.

"I'm fine Eliot. I already went to the hospital and got cleared" Tony answered as Eliot took the backpack from the other man and threw it over his shoulder. The pair started towards the elevator ignoring the other people in the room until Gibbs' outraged voice rung through the stunned silence of the room.

"Dinozzo, the hell do you think you're doing with Eliot Spencer?"

"Pretty obvious what he's doing with me ain't it" Eliot answered, his southern accent thick as he retorted the question like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He is a murderer and a thief. He betrayed his own people" the Israeli hissed out angrily looking more like an angry cat than a Mossad officer.

"Well, I don't remember being convicted with actual evidence for any of those things. Do you Darlin?" Eliot asked watching as McGee and Ziva flushed with anger remembering how they couldn't get any solid evidence on the man. If anyone asked them who they think committed the crimes, they would always answer Eliot and the rest of his team. They would be correct, but they wouldn't ever be able to prove it not as long as Tony and the rest of his team was there.

"No, I don't Eliot, therefore, were leaving" Tony answered shooting a glare toward the silver-haired man.

"My office Dinozzo" Gibbs growled out striding to the elevator listening to the steps of the younger man following him.

"Look Gibbs let me explain-" the words tumbled out of the young Italians mouth as soon as the silver doors closed and the emergency switch was flicked on but was cut off by a hand connecting to the back of his hand.

"Your gonna go home, rest, and then your gonna come to my house and explain what the hell is going on" the silver-haired practically growled. No matter how much he hated that he was kept out of the loop, he wouldn't lose the young movie fanatic he thought of as a son.

"Yes, Boss" was the simple reply he got that's satisfied him. Flipping the switch back on, the older male left Tony with a fleeting air. Before Tony had time to contemplate the tone the older males voice held, the elevator was once again occupied. Eliot hurriedly stepped into the elevator, worry shining in his eyes which soon disappeared once he saw that Tony was unharmed. Well if you didn't count his previous injuries.


End file.
